ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brent Wallace
Winning a reality television show for a wrestling contract, Brent Wallace became the poster boy for IWA Hyper Fights during the coalition's declining years. HISTORY So You Want To HYPER FIGHT! SYWTHF was a reality television show that ran for 10 episodes, showing the trials and tribulations of ten indy workers as they attempt to get work with the various federations that make up the IWA. Brent was immediately tapped as the star to watch, getting twice as much airtime as the other contestants. A highlight of the show was a rivalry with fellow contestant Winston Steele, who sabotages Wallace's attempt to join the NWWA. The final saw Wallace defeating Steele in a tryout match for the UWA. UWA With the buzz of the television show creating quite a bit of interest, the rookie was immediately thrown into a televised match against journeyman midcarder, Marduk the Magnificent. Having more interest in the match than he regularly received, Marduk pulled out all the stops - the two putting on a mini-classic in ten minutes. HYPER FIGHT 47 The UWA was so pleased with the Marduk fight that they immediately paired them up again on the Hyper Fights. The format was rarely used for showcases, and this was explained as Wallace being a freelancer rather than a UWA star. The two stole the show, and even though Wallace lost again, Marduk raised his hand and showed a great respect for the greenhorn. HYPER FIGHT 49 In the spirit of their mutual respect, Marduk the Magnificent and Wallace teamed up to defeat the Misfits. With IWA having high hopes for the rookie prospect, and the UWA delighted with their midcarder getting so much publicity, there were talks of the two quickly getting a title shot. UWA Throughout the next month, Wallace would team with Marduk at house shows for the UWA taking on (and defeating) Tiger Beat, The SchoolboyZ, and Sweet Brothers. Honing their teamwork and skills so as not to embarrass the company. HYPER FIGHT 53 Wallace and Marduk challenge the IWA world tag team champions, the Outcasts - losing a brutal squash. The violent beating is so graphic that both men are hospitalized; numerous cable providers refuse to carry IWA PPVs, and the UWA quits the coalition. The Outcasts are released. Not officially part of the UWA, Wallace is allowed to stay on with the IWA. HYPER FIGHT 63 After a long layoff to recover from the injuries, Wallace returns to a hero's welcome. His return match actually headlines the show, with Wallace barely scrapping past AWE-I monster, Parasite C. Post-match TYRANT Slim raises Wallace arm in victory and announces that Wallace will be working in Alamo Pro to hone his skills, if the Outcasts ever want a rematch. Alamo Pro Using Wallace's IWA celebrity status to bring in large gates, TYRANT Slim tag teams with the rookie throughout the summer, frequently mixing it up with various incarnations of the Hangmen - developing a rivalry with Hangman #3. Though much smaller shows, Wallace is frequently headlining, always winning, and growing by leaps and bounds under Slim's training. HYPER FIGHT 69 Another main event, TYRANT Slim and Brent Wallace team up to defeat Big Garbage Japan's Graverobbers to win the IWA tag team titles. The celebration is cut short, when the Outcasts return as part of a new coalition federation, RAZOR. HYPER FIGHT 73 Wallace's SYWHF rival, Winston Steele has landed a job with RAZOR, the two again clashing in the undercard of the 73rd Hyper fight, Wallace again the victor. RAZOR's Outcasts provide colour commentary, quite vulgar, and not hiding their dislike of Wallace. HYPER FIGHT 74 Brent Wallace and TYRANT Slim defend their tag titles against the Outcasts in the main event, the match quickly getting out of hand, ending in a no contest. HYPER FIGHT 75 In the rematch, The Outcasts defeat Wallace and Slim for the tag titles, under Texas Tornado rules. The wild brawling doesn't suit Wallace's style, and he winds up getting pinned by Outcast #1. The losers vow revenge. ALAMO PRO Back to training. The winter season starts with Wallace losing his first AP singles match to Hangman #3. The next few months Slim continues to tag with Wallace, usually against the Badlanders - matches frequently degenerating into wild brawls. At the end of the cycle, Brent Wallace has a rematch with Hangman #3 under No DQ rules; Wallace winning with a rougher edge. HYPER FIGHT 78 Wallace and Slim defeat EuroSHOCK's European Express in a #1 contender's match. HYPER FIGHT 79 A contract signing for the title match degenerates into a wild brawl into the audience between them and the Outcasts. 5 audience members are injured. HYPER FIGHT 80 Wallace and Slim win back the IWA world tag team titles from the Outcasts, when Wallace pins IWA world heavyweight champion, Outcast #2. Livid, Outcast #2 declares Wallace the next challenger for his world title. HYPER FIGHT 82 Brent Wallace wrestles fellow tag champion, TYRANT Slim, to a 15 minute draw. Slim not going for victory, but taking Wallace to the limit, trying to prepare him for his upcoming title match. The encounter is considered one of the very best HyperFights, and is frequently named on top ten lists. HYPER FIGHT 83 Outcast #2 destroys Brent Wallace, almost as violently as their first infamous tag encounter. TYRANT Slim throws in the towel to stop the bloodbath. With Wallace out, TYRANT Slim is forced to defend the tag belts in a handicap match which he loses to the Graverobbers - but does get revenge, Slim driving Outcast #2 out of the IWA. HYPER FIGHT 88 Still heavily bandaged, and using crutches, Wallace is on hand to watch BIG CLASH banish RAZOR from the IWA for good. Despite the humiliating defeat, Wallace gets athunderos applause from the audience, and celebrates with the BIG CLASH stars unaware of what the future holds. HYPER FIGHT 91 With Tyrant Slim injured and Alamo Pro running less shows, Slim gives Brent Wallace his blessing to sign on full-time as an IWA star. HYPER FIGHT 92 Brent Wallace makes his big return, and official IWA debut, on Team IWA in a ten man tag match against Big Garbage Japan; scoring the winning pinfall against one of the Graverobbers. IWA Being groomed as the new company ACE, Brent Wallace enjoys big television matches against Reginald Winter and The Horrible FANG. Building up to his first super show with the company, BIG in Japan 2, in which he defeats Simon Cruise to become the #1 contender for the light heavyweight title. HYPER FIGHTS 96 Brent Wallace defeats BIG CLASH's Chico Rivera for the IWA light heavyweight title, his first singles championship. ALAMO PRO "Starry Skies" While visiting friends at an Alamo Pro event, Brent Wallace came across Frank Wilkes. Not caring for Wilkes, or the black eye his arrest caused the IWA, the hot headed Wallace challenges him to a match. The trash talking and brutally stiff encounter, which Wallace won, are included on the "Frank Wilkes, Wanted and Desired" comp. Despite defending the honour of another organization, the Alamo fans were happy to support Wallace. HYPER FIGHTS 99 Brent Wallace successfully defends the IWA light heavyweight title against MetalDragon. The win ignites a war with BIG CLASH. HYPER FIGHTS 100 Appearing as a member of team IWA, Wallace was on the losing side of a Ragnarok Cage match to Team BIG CLASH. During the course of the match, Wallace's leg was seriously injured by "Genocide" Jack Barton, which put him out of action for six months. IWA Due to federations leaving, and low talent pools, the Hyper Fights were ended. Trying to hide a weaker wrestling product in their shows, the IWA spent the next six months following Wallace trying to recouperate and comeback from his "career ending" injury. The vignettes similar in format to the reality TV show he made his break in, Wallace had never been more popular, even as the IWA died. When Wallace finally did make his return, defeating Sam Kidd in a #1 contender match at Bright Future III, there was no more time; the federation folding before the could run his dream match against Brian Calypso. POST-IWA RAZOR "The Innocent" PPV In a shocking move, Wallace appeared in the Outcast's federation, headlining their second PPV with fellow IWA ACE Brian Calypso against long time enemies, The Outcasts. The match went close to twenty minutes before both teams were disqualified, but it was still the highest grossing event in the company's history. BIG CLASH BIBLE Perhaps out of guilt for the injury, Jack Barton brought Wallace into his only Clash reunion show. Even more disgusted with Frank Wilkes new "gimmick," Wallace took on the disgrace for a second time. Unlike their Alamo Pro encounter, the audience didn't care for Brent, or his honor of the IWA mentality. The match was sound, but the audience reaction was ugly. 1001 Hyper Fights A few of the IWA money men filmed a pilot for a new wrestling television show, taking the Hyper Fights PPV to basic cable. Brent Wallace headlined the first show, defeating rival Winston Steele 3-1 in an Iron Man match. The television show has not yet been picked up. Titles 2 x IWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ TYRANT Slim) IWA World Light heavyweight champion So You Wanna Hyper Fight! winner (season 1) Feuds ﻿The Outcasts Winston Steele "RSO" Frank Wilkes Hangman #3 Moves *﻿HYPER Buster: Springboard Brainbuster *Whisky Shot: Running Big Boot to the face (from TYRANT Slim) *Smile: High angle Argentinian Backbreaker (from Marduk) *Flying kneebreaker *Rolling Kneebreaker *Jumping Kneebreaker into an Inside Cradle Category:Wrestlers Category:IWA Hyper Fighters